


The One with Joey on Broadway

by Firerocket123456



Category: Friends (TV), Glee
Genre: Acting, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Broadway, F/F, F/M, Glee References, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray Child(ren), Quinn Fabray Keeps Beth Corcoran, References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: After Joey Tribbiani successfully gets the role of Prince Charming in the Broadway production of Cinderella, he finds himself working with Broadway star, Rachel Berry, and meets her wife Quinn Berry-Fabray, and their daughters, Beth and Lucy, after they have recently moved to New York from Lima, Ohio.
Relationships: Beth Corcoran & Quinn Fabray, Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing & Monica Geller, Chandler Bing & Phoebe Buffay & Monica Geller & Ross Geller & Rachel Green & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Judy Fabray & Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Phoebe Buffay & Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay/Joey Tribbiani, Rachel Berry & Beth Corcoran, Rachel Berry & Judy Fabray, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Ross Geller & Rachel Green, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The One with Joey's Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my new Glee story which is also a crossover with Friends!!
> 
> I've always wondered what it would be like for Joey Tribbiani to be on Broadway and work with someone like Rachel Berry!!
> 
> So, I decided to make this, which I hope you'll enjoy!!
> 
> If you are a fan of Glee or The Big Bang Theory, I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee crossover story called The Mathematical Neighbor which is a crossover with Glee and The Big Bang Theory!!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!

"Come on! Please!" Joey begged the gang as they sat on the couch in the coffeehouse, getting more are more annoyed with Joey’s begging for them to go with him to the theater, so he could do his audition, so he could try and be able to make it onto Broadway. Joey had never really thought he could make it onto Broadway, but now he had the feeling that he did. He could see it now. Himself and the other stars of the show, acting on stage, then taking a final bow once the performance was over. But he wanted the others to go with him since they were his friends, and friends support each other, no matter what. "Please! _Please!"_ He added in a high-pitched voice before dropping to his knees, putting his hands together while squinting his eyes.

"Joey, we’ve already talked about this." Rachel replied with a straight face as she folded her arms "We’re not going to go with you to the theater to support you on Broadway."

"Come on!" Joey exclaimed, getting back on his feet and moving his hands slightly "It’s Broadway! The theater’s not even that far! Have you given it any thought?"

"Well, not since you asked 5 minutes ago, no." Phoebe answered back as she sat in the armchair, next to Ross, who shook his head slowly, agreeing with everyone else with the decision of going with Joey to the theater, just so they could support him on Broadway.

"Or 5 minutes before that." Ross added as he looked up the ceiling, wishing that Joey would just stop talking. "Or last night on the phone while we were all sleeping!"

"I was getting desperate!" Joey replied as he scrunched his face up slightly "Think about it; me on Broadway, getting famous. I would even give you all credit since you guys are my friends. And friends support each other, no matter what."

"Okay, I’m in." Phoebe announced as she raised her hand in the air, with the others turning to face her with confused looks on their faces "What? What Joey just said is true. Friends support each other, no matter what. So, I’m in."

"Yeah, but Pheebs, if you go with Joey to the theater to support him on Broadway, who’s gonna perform songs on her guitar here?" Monica asked her friend as she leaned over slightly, making eye contact with Phoebe, wanting her to stay with her and the rest of the gang so Joey could go to his audition at the theater alone, even though Joey and Phoebe were married.

"I didn’t know you played guitar." Phoebe replied stupidly, making Monica roll her eyes in response. "You’d be great, Mon. I’d be more than happy for you to take my place."

"Um, Phoebe?" Chandler asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes as Phoebe turned around to face him "She doesn’t. Monica was clearly talking about you playing the guitar and singing your songs _here._ " He added as he gestured to the stool where Phoebe would normally sit every time, she would perform a song she wrote, and would sing it while playing her guitar.

"Oh." Phoebe realized as she remained seated in the armchair, wondering what to say next "Then I guess I’ll stay here." She added as she slumped back into the armchair, feeling relaxed about the warmth of the material.

"Come on!" Joey complained as he raised his arms in frustration "Pheebs, you were on the right track there. How could you do this?! I’m your husband! _You can’t do this!_ I don’t wanna get divorced just by barely spending any time with you while I’m working on Broadway and when I return home! You know, if you come with me, you could perform your songs during the after-party, after every performance is done. Ahh, see what I did?" He then asked as he grinned mischievously, making Phoebe widen her eyes slightly. "I’ve given you a _choice_. So, what’s it gonna be, Phoebe? You gonna stay here and perform songs at the coffeeshop, getting the same amount of attention and applause every time? Or, would you want to come with me to the theater, help me with my lines back at the apartment, help me with the songs, and perform your own songs for the after-party, gaining more attention and applause every time. And, who knows? You might even get cast in something with me. And--"

" _I can’t decide!_ " Phoebe screamed, making everyone flinch at Phoebe’s volume "Okay, um, uh..." She then paused for a few seconds " _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_ " Phoebe said quickly, making everyone cover their faces with their hands in disbelief as Phoebe continued to point at Joey and the stool she sat on while singing her songs. " _Do I stay or do I go? Whatever I choose, I’ll do so. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!_ "

Everyone else gasped silently at what Phoebe was pointing at. But it wasn’t what Phoebe was pointing at. It was who Phoebe was pointing at.

" _Yes!_ Ha, ha!" Joey cheered as he clapped his hands with a big smile on his face "Phoebe’s coming with me. Who else?!"

"Nobody else is coming, Joey." Rachel responded as she turned around to face her friend who was making an idiotic decision "It’s just gonna be you and Phoebe at the theater. So, have fun, you _crazy_ people."

"Hang on," Chandler said with a concerned look on his face as he held his hands out slightly "Maybe we _should_ go to the theater with Joey and Phoebe. It may be only so we can support him on Broadway, but I can’t imagine the rest of us hanging out without Joey telling us about the updates of his acting career from time to time, even though that is getting quite boring."

"Excuse me?"

"Thinking about it is what’s putting me to sleep so early." Chandler explained as he nodded his head, as Joey widened his eyes slightly, feeling appalled with what one of his best friends had just said. "And, no, Mon, it’s _not_ your cooking that puts me to sleep anymore."

"Thanks, Chandler." Monica smiled. "I’m so glad to hear that. I was actually thinking--"

"But it _did_ sometimes give me heartburn which made me pray for death, making me struggle to go back to sleep." Chandler cuts off, holding his hand out to his wife "Which resulted in me being late for work for 5 days _straight_." Chandler added, making Monica feel ashamed of herself.

"I thought you guys liked my cooking." Monica complained with a frown, feeling upset about the meals she had made for everyone in the past.

"No, we do." Rachel responded as she placed her hand on Monica’s shoulder, comforting her friend. "It’s just that sometimes, honey, you just make it _too_ perfect and it tastes delicious, or too... not perfect and it tastes awful and no one likes it."

"Well, that’s understandable." Monica said surprisingly as she nodded her head in agreement. "Now, I remember why none of you liked the birthday cake I baked for Phoebe on his birthday last year."

Everyone hummed in agreement, feeling glad that Monica understood what they meant about her cooking sometimes going downhill ever so slightly.

"Wait, you all hated the cake?" Phoebe questioned everyone as she looked around, facing all of them at separate times. "What was wrong with it? I _loved_ it."

"I forgot to add the sugar." Monica explained, making Phoebe widen her eyes for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly, understanding what she was talking about.

"Well, that explains why it looked good but tasted awful." Phoebe replied, making everyone wonder how it had taken Phoebe this long to figure out why she didn’t like the birthday cake that Monica baked her last year. "Good job, Mon."

"Enough about the cake that had no sugar in it. Back to me." Joey said to everyone as he gestured over to himself. "I am _way_ more important than a sweet treat that everyone loves. Even though that treat wasn’t sweet. _At all._ And tasted disgusting. But, hey, Mon, if you come with me and Phoebe to the theater, I’m sure that will make you happier. You have been thinking about seeing what it’s like on the set of a theater production for a while now, and who knows? Tagging along with me and Phoebe to the Broadway theater might be your chance."

"I’m not really sure." Monica replied as she hunched her shoulders. "I remember when I used to _love_ going to the theater during my days as a child. Hey, Ross," She added, looking up at her older brother, who looked over at Monica in response. "remember when Dad bought me all that junk food because I was such a good little girl for losing weight after I joined the Brown Birds?"

"No, Mon," Ross corrected with his eyes closed, feeling embarrassed with what he was about to say. "Dad." Ross paused for a few seconds, not wanting to say the truth. “ _had_ to buy you all that junk food _because_ you wouldn’t stop _begging_ while we were outside in the lobby. And it wasn’t because you were such a good little girl for losing weight. It was because you were such a bad big _teenager_ for starting to _gain_ more weight after you joined the Brown Birds. And that was after him having to buy every single one of your Mint Treasures when you were a little girl."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked as she scrunched her face up slightly. "We’ve discussed this before. Dad bought every one of my boxes and I ate them all."

"That’s what you claimed last time." Ross answered back, raising his eyebrows. "And the truth is, like I’ve already told you, Dad _had_ to buy every one of your boxes _because_ you ate them all."

"Okay, fine, you got me." Monica admitted, raising her hands in the air in defeat. "Although, it _would_ be nice to see what refreshments are served at the theater. Wait, no! I’m _not_ going to repeat my teen years! I will go to the theater, but I can avoid gaining _more_ weight!"

"Geez, calm down, Mon." Joey raised his hands slightly with his eyes widened. "Chandler, what about you?"

"Ok, I’ll go." Chandler immediately responded, uncrossing his legs and standing up on his feet. "But just so I can keep an eye on my wife. I don’t want her getting so big she can’t fit get into bed without breaking it!" He then teased, getting no laughter from anyone. "Sheesh. Tough crowd."

"No kiddin’." Joey replied with a straight face, not feeling amused at all with Chandler’s insult to his own wife. "Ross, what about you?" He then asked with his arms folded.

"I’m thinking I should go." Ross announced, nodding his head slightly after thinking for a few seconds. "But only so I can help Chandler keep an eye on Monica to make sure she doesn’t buy _too_ many sweet treats from the theater. Actually, let’s hope she doesn’t buy _any_ sweet treats from the theater _at all._ We don’t want you _gaining_ weight again."

"Well, let’s just see about that." Monica answered back with a sarcastic smile. "Okay, Emma, what about you?" She then asked the teenager who was being awfully quiet as she sat next to her mother while looking at her phone screen, going through photos she had taken, mostly of herself, and with her parents, aunts and uncles.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." the Geller-Green daughter muttered in response, making Rachel feel unimpressed with her attitude.

"Young lady, you may _not_ be young anymore, or may not have been for many years now," Rachel spoke, before realizing the mistake in her sentence. "but you really should be happier, you know? Be kind to others. Come on, give Mom a smile." She added as she did a smiley face at Emma, trying to show her what she had requested.

"That’s just making me feel uncomfortable." Emma replied as she looked the smiley face that her mom was doing, finding it to be nothing but creepy. "I swear, Mom, if you were a guy who goes to my high school, and you made the face you are pulling right now, I would get you called into Human Resources."

"Looking forward to it." Rachel teased back, getting no laughter from anyone. "Wow, Chandler. You’re right. Tough crowd."

Chandler just nodded his head in response.

"So far, that’s me, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, Ross and Emma," Joey began as he named the number of people who confirmed they would be going to the theater with him as he used his fingers to keep count. "Rach, what about you?"

"Oh, gee, I don’t know." Rachel said as she thought for a few seconds, trying to think of an answer. "I think I’ll just stay here. And maybe have some coffee. And-- oh, for God's sake! I don’t know! I need a hug! _Somebody give me a hug!_ "

" _I’m coming, Rachel!_ " Gunther yelled from inside the kitchen before crashing around and making a lot of noise, alerting the customers that an accident had just happened, making Rachel think twice about her decision.

"Okay, I’m in. Let’s go." Rachel announced quickly, feeling uncomfortable with what had just happened, as everyone got up from the furniture they were sitting on and headed for the front doors of the coffeehouse.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed cheerfully as everyone left the coffeehouse, making a big smile appear on his face as he danced awkwardly outside the coffeehouse with his eyes closed. "That’s what I’m talkin’ about!"

"Um, Joey?" Monica asked her friend with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah, what’s up?" Joey said proudly in response as he opened his eyes, wondering why his friends and niece were looking at him with uncomfortable looks on their faces. "What?" He then asked as he scrunched his face slightly.

"You do realize you’re dancing, right?" Phoebe asked her husband, making Joey notice what he was doing, but refused to stop. "And not in a good way. But I like it."

"Aw, thanks, Pheebs!" Joey answered back with a smile, making his wife smile back at him. "Should I do this dance while I’m performing on stage?"

"Oh, _hell no!_ " Phoebe exclaimed with wide eyes. "NO!" She added as she moved her hands around.

"Hey, Emma, what are you doing?" Rachel asked her daughter, wanting to know why Emma was walking over to Joey and getting her purse out.

"Here, Uncle Joey," Emma said kindly as she handed something to Joey. "this is for you."

"Awesome!" Joey smiled as he continued to dance. "A _nickel!_ " He exclaimed as he showed everyone the nickel that Emma had given to him.

"That was very sweet of you, Emma." Rachel chuckled as she smiled at Emma before hitting her shoulder softly. "I’m proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." Emma replied as she smiled back, feeling happy with what she had done.

"And there’s the smile I was looking for. I _win!_ "


	2. The One with the Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Joey audition for the roles of Cinderella and Prince Charming, by singing the songs that they love the most.
> 
> And Monica gets busted after purchasing cookies, even though she told Ross she wouldn't re-live her teenage years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> If you are a fan of Glee or The Big Bang Theory, I really hope you'll enjoy The Mathematical Neighbor which is a crossover with Glee and The Big Bang Theory!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy them!!

"Thank you. We will let you know." said a woman who was part of the casting crew with two other men, as they wrote down their thoughts on a woman’s singing as she had just auditioned for the role of Cinderella, and had just finished completing the song.

"Thank you." the woman who had auditioned, responded happily as she walked off the stage, feeling happy that she did an incredible job, even though everyone knew she had done absolutely awful.

"I am going to put _irritating_ next to her name." said the woman who was sitting with the other two members of the casting crew as she quickly wrote down the best word, she could think of to describe what she had just heard. "You two should do the same." She added as she looked at the two men who were doing the casting with her. "We are definitely not having _her_ as Cinderella.”

"Is it just me, or did she sound like Michael Jackson trying to get into a cold bath?" Emma asked everyone, as they all giggled at Emma’s funny comment on the woman’s singing as they stood by the stairs leading to the entrance of the auditorium.

"He’s like," Ross responded to his daughter as everyone turned to face him as he held his hand out. " _Ooh! Ooh!_ " He added as he did his impression of Michael Jackson while moving his hand back as if he had just touched something extremely hot or freezing cold, making everyone chuckle as they thought it was spot-on. " _Hee Hee! Whoa_ \--" Ross immediately burst out laughing after not being able to cope with everyone else about the amusement of his Michael Jackson noises.

"I swear," Chandler began as everyone turned around to face him. "If I was one of the members of the casting crew down there, I would hold up _Shazam_!" He added as he held up his phone, as everyone laughed again at another funny comment on the woman’s awful singing. "And even _Shazam_ would be like " _I don’t know! I don’t know!_ " Chandler then said as everyone continued laughing before Chandler was the only one who couldn’t stop, and placed his hand on a chair, losing his balance before he tumbled over the seats, making everyone exclaim in pain. Luckily, Chandler wasn’t too badly injured since the theater seats were soft and comfy either way.

"Hey, where’s Uncle Joey?" Emma asked everyone, wondering what was taking Joey so long while he was in the bathroom, while everyone thought he would’ve been back by now.

"Probably admiring his reflection in the mirror as he gives himself a long speech about how he can do this, and get the role of Prince Charming." Chandler suggested as he received faces of confusion from everyone else as they all turned around to face him, wondering what he meant by that. "What?" He asked the gang as he raised his hands in the air with his face scrunching slightly. "Back when we were roommates, Joey would always say that every time he was in the bathroom, every time before he went to his audition for a play, movie, or TV show."

"And why are you getting slightly frustrated about that?" Phoebe asked as she leaned closer slightly, wanting to know why Chandler was getting a tiny bit more annoyed as he continued speaking.

"Wow, Phoebe, I’m glad you asked that." Chandler responded with a sarcastic smile as he put his hands in his pockets. "The answer is, because he would do it so often, you couldn’t even tell if he was encouraging himself with getting the role he was aiming for, or if he was encouraging himself to--"

"Eurgh!" Phoebe exclaimed in disgust, feeling ashamed of herself for asking that question in the first place. "Why did I ask that?!"

"That’s a good question, Phoebe. Why?!" Chandler added before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down making everyone try to think of an answer as to why Phoebe had asked that question.

"I’m back, everyone." Monica announced happily as she re-entered the auditorium, holding something behind her back, trying to hide the fact that she had done something that she knew Ross wouldn’t approve of. "What did I miss?"

"Hey, Mon, what are you holding behind your back?" Ross questioned his younger sister, making Monica widen her eyes slightly, knowing that it was going to be so easy for Ross to catch on.

"I’m not holding anything behind my back." Monica lied with a nervous chuckle, hoping that she wouldn’t get busted so quickly. "Just give me a sec." She added as she turned around and stuffed something into her mouth, chewing loudly as the others raised their eyebrows and looked at each other in disbelief, wondering what Monica thought of them.

"Schee?" Monica asked with her mouthful as she held up her bare hands that had nothing in them, hoping that her friends would let her off the hook. "Vere is nuffing behinj my bacg!"

"If there is nuffing behinj your bacg," Rachel began as she mocked Monica’s words as she continued eating what was in her mouth. "Then what is this opened packet of chocolate chip cookies doing on the floor?" She then questioned, pointing at the opened packet of chocolate chip cookies in golden packaging, making everyone pinch the bridge of their noses. "And why do I see chocolate chip cookie crumbs and melted chocolate on your hand, Mon?"

Monica widened her eyes again, wishing she had never purchased the packet of chocolate chip cookies from the vending machine after she had used the bathroom.

"Um, hang on." Monica replied after she had swallowed the cookie and licked the chocolate chip cookie crumbs and melted chocolate off of her hand and showed it to everyone. "See? There’s nothing there. I don’t know why you are all accusing me of something I clearly didn’t do."

"Nice try, Monica." Ross said to his sister, shaking his head slightly as he folded his arms. "I am very disappointed in you. How many cookies are left, Rach?"

"Well, it says on the front that there are ten cookies in total. And by the feel of things," Rachel began slowly as she felt inside the packet of the chocolate chip cookies. "only one cookie is left."

"Monica." Ross complained as he raised his hands in the air. "How could you? You could’ve given some to us instead of acted like a pig."

"I’m sorry!" Monica apologized with a frown. "I just meant to have one. After that, I couldn’t help myself."

"So, now that that’s out of the way," Rachel started as she looked at everyone, then looked at the opened packet of cookies out of the corners of her eyes. "Who gets the last cookie?"

"Me!" Monica exclaimed at her friend, trying to grab the last chocolate chip cookie out of the packet that was in Rachel’s grasp. "Me, me, me, me, me!"

"No, Mon." Ross replied sternly as he pulled Monica back. "You’ve had enough cookies today."

"Aww, man!" Monica complained as she stamped her foot on the ground as if she were still a child.

"Ahh!" Joey exhaled as he entered the auditorium, smiling with his eyes closed as he raised his arms from his sides. "I love the smell of theater in the morning!"

"It’s 4:00 in the afternoon, Joey." Monica said in an annoyed voice as she looked at the time on her watch. "It really is about time you got a watch. Stop making me be your clock, Joey."

"Okay, geez," Joey exclaimed as he held his hands in the air slightly. "What’s gotten you so upset? Hey, a cookie." He added with a smile on his face, taking the last cookie from the packet and eating it with a big smile appearing on his face.

"I am gonna kill you _so_ hard!" Monica threatened with clutched fists, making Joey widen his eyes as he swallowed.

"Who are you? The Cookie Monster?"

"Oh, ha, ha!" Monica laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Joey. You’ve made my day."

"Glad to hear that!" Joey smiled as he patted Monica on the shoulder, not knowing that Monica was being sarcastic. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Ross responded to his friend as he smiled while folding his arms. "But sadly, we cannot tell you."

"Right. I understand." Joey answered back as he nodded his head slowly. "Don’t wanna distract me from auditioning for the role of Prince Charming, do you?"

"Nope." Phoebe smiled, popping the ‘p’. "We definitely do _not_ want to do that."

"Okay. Rachel Berry, hit the stage, you’re up!" the woman who was part of the casting crew said loudly, as the gang turned back around to face the stage to see a happy brunette walk onto the stage, wearing a dark blue shirt with very short sleeves, a black skirt, and black leather boots.

Rachel handed some sheet music to the pianist who was sitting at the piano as Rachel walked over to face the casting crew, and inhaled and exhaled with a big smile on her face. "Hi, I’m Rachel Berry, and I’ll be singing a classic. The same song I sang for my audition for Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl_." Rachel said happily, making Joey unable to blink for a few seconds. He really liked the way Rachel Berry looked.

The pianist began to play the opening to Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin’_ as Rachel breathed in and out, finding it hard to cope with the fact that was auditioning for the role of a character she used to love when she was younger.

" _Ohhh,"_ Rachel sang before she began to sing the first verse of the song.

She had already auditioned with the same song for the role of Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl_ as the first part of her career, and was successful in claiming it. But she was remembering how nervous it made her feel, and she couldn’t believe it was all happening so fast. And she wished that Finn Hudson could see her now. But at least she had her other friends and family to support her. And she knew that Finn was watching from Heaven and was very proud of Rachel for her career.

"She’s good." Chandler smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Joey? Is she your Cinderella?"

"Yeah, she’s my Cinderella!" Joey chuckled slightly as he put his fist to his chin as he leaned on one of the theater seats. "There is one question, though; will I be good enough to get the part of Prince Charming?"

"Of course, you will!" Phoebe exclaimed in response, but not too loud that it would stop Rachel from singing or even hear them. "You can do it, Joey!"

"That’s exactly what I said to myself in the mirror." Joey began to panic slightly, thinking that he wouldn’t be successful in claiming the role of Prince Charming. "I’ll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Emma asked her uncle who quickly turned back around to face his niece in response.

"To the bathroom, to give myself another speech about how I can do it!"

"Of course, he is." Chandler responded after Joey had left the auditorium and rushed to the bathroom.

****  
  


_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on!_  
_Street lights people, ooh! Whoa, oh!_  
_Don't stop!_

The gang clapped and cheered after hearing Rachel hold the final note of the song before the music stop playing, with Chandler, Monica and Phoebe giving a few ‘whoo!’s, with Rachel noticing them and thanking them for their applause.

"Thank you." Rachel thanked, feeling happy for herself for doing such a good job.

"Well, I must say, Mrs Berry," said the woman who was part of the casting crew as she leaned over a little bit "that performance was a little... different than what we would expect."

"Oh, stop hogging the microphone, I want to say what I thought." said the man who was sitting next to the woman’s right as he grabbed the microphone out of her hands and put it close to his mouth. "Rachel, something happened to you. At first, you looked very nervous. Then after a few seconds, your mood lightened. Then you were all happy. What was the reason?"

"Well, I was just thinking of my friends, and imagining them being on stage with me." Rachel explained as she moved her hands slightly. "If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here. It’s because of them supporting me and believing in me. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be the person I am today. They are the reason I have become so successful over the years, and that’s made me really happy."

"Thank you." the woman replied as she grabbed the microphone back from the man she was sitting next to. "We will let you know."

"Thank you." Rachel answered back cheerfully as she walked off of the stage with a big smile in her face.

"I am gonna put _inspiring_ next to her name." said one of the two men as he wrote down what he thought about Rachel’s performance next to her name.

"I am going to put _interesting_ next to her name." the woman added, completely ruining the moment, making the two men sigh in frustration.

"Surely, she can do better than that!" Chandler whispered in an annoyed voice, gesturing to the woman who was writing down what she thought of Rachel Berry’s performance. "That was a very good performance."

"Okay, I’m back." Joey announced as he re-entered the auditorium for the second time with a big smile on his face. "What did I miss?" He added as he chuckled slightly.

"One of the best performances _ever._ " Phoebe replied as she looked at the stage, picturing Rachel Berry as Cinderella, and Joey as Prince Charming, with the two of them performing and singing on stage. "I think you two would be amazing together. But don’t cheat on me. I am your wife."

"Aw, come on, Pheebs, you know I wouldn’t do that." Joey answered back to his wife as he put his hand on Phoebe’s shoulder. "You know I love you. And I would _never_ cheat on you."

"I don’t believe you." Phoebe said in response as she shook her head slightly, making the gang exhale through their noses in confusion as to why Phoebe would even think that Joey wasn’t telling the truth. "If you _do_ cheat on me, I will be very unhappy, and I will leave you."

"I get it." Joey raised his hands in the air slightly. "You don’t want that to happen, so I _won’t_ let it happen. I promise."

"Just like when you promised that Christmas tree cutting wasn’t that bad, and I had to see one get thrown into the chipper?"

"Okay, _first_ of all, I didn’t promise you that, I said that those trees were born to be Christmas trees." Joey responded as he explained everything, he could remember that day. " _Second_ of all, Christmas trees make people happy, because it really brightens up the festive spirit, ya know? Christmas tree, tinsel, twinkly lights, everyone’s happy."

"Okay, okay, fine. You’ve made your point." Phoebe said as she waved her hands around. "I just hope that you do well with your audition for the role of Cinderella’s father."

"He’s not auditioning for the part of Cinderella’s father." Monica squinted her eyes slightly as she looked at Phoebe with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" Phoebe asked as she scrunched her face. "Then what role is he auditioning for?"

"I’m auditioning for the role of Prince Charming, Pheebs." Joey exclaimed in response, gesturing to himself. "Remember? I kept practicing the steps to the Waltz, just like Prince Charming and Cinderella did while they danced at the palace."

"Oh, is that what that was?" Phoebe leaned back slightly. "I thought you were sleepwalking since you did most of the dancing in your pajamas."

"I wasn’t." Joey corrected as he shook his head. "Although there was that one time."

"Okay, that’s all the women who have auditioned for the role of Cinderella," the woman who was part of the casting crew said to the two men as they stacked up their paperwork. "Let’s just plow ahead and get this over with. Could all the men who are auditioning for the role of Prince Charming please come on stage, starting with Terry Johnson."

"Oh, my God!" Joey panicked as he realized where he was meant to be in a few minutes. "I gotta get backstage and prepare myself for the song I’m gonna sing!" He added as he rushed out of the auditorium.

"Wait, Joey, what song are you gonna sing?" Monica asked quickly as Joey immediately turned back around to face his friend.

"I can’t tell you _now!_ You’ll have to wait to find out!"

"Well, I hope it’s not the song that Joey used to sing every morning with that singing guy who I hated so much." Rachel folded her arms and nodded her head along with Monica.

" _Morning’s here! Morning is..._ "

"Shut up, Joey!"

****  
  


"Okay," the woman who was part of the casting crew said loudly as she looked through the list to see who was next.

"Evelyn, you’ve really got to stop saying that every time you call the next person out on stage." replied one of the two men as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, Chris. I just feel like I should. And don’t you start either, Adam." Evelyn annoyingly said in response as she continued to go down the list to see who was next to audition for the role of Prince Charming. "Joey Tribbiani, get out here. You’re up next."

"Hey, how you doin’?" Joey asked the three members of the casting crew with a smile on his face.

"Good," Chris responded with a nod. "How about you?"

"Nervous." Joey immediately answered back. "I will be singing a song that I’ve only sung a few times. I’m not very good at singing, but I will try my best. It is dedicated to my wife and friends, and mostly my late mother-in-law."

"Let’s hear it." Adam replied as he smiled slightly.

Go onto YouTube and listen to the full version of the Glee version of Take Care Of Yourself. Picture Joey singing it the best he can, and everyone having smiles on their faces.

****  
  


_Take care of yourself_  
_Take care of yourself_  
_I love you_

The gang clapped and cheered once the song was over, feeling very proud of Joey’s performance, making Joey smile at the fact that he had done amazing.

"Mr Tribbiani..." Scott began, being unable to think about what to say next. "That performance was amazing. You have a voice that really connects with the character. Your performance was _really_ moving."

"Ah, it was my pleasure." Joey responded as he looked down at the ground while raising his hand in the air. "This is my first time auditioning for a Broadway production."

"Well, that makes sense as to why you looked very nervous when you walked on stage." Adam replied as he chuckled slightly. "You look very familiar. Have I seen you in any movies or TV shows?"

"Well, I’ve been in some plays," Joey explained, thinking back to his earliest memories of him as an actor. "I was Al Pacino’s butt double, which resulted in me getting fired for over acting. I was even Dr. Drake Ramoray on _Days of Our Lives._ " He added, feeling proud of himself for a few seconds before he remembered the horror that happened to his character, all thanks to him.

"Oh, I remember that show." Adam announced happily, remembering the days when he used to watch it all the time. "Dr. Drake Ramoray was my favorite character. Didn’t something happen to him?"

"Yes." Joey confirmed as he pointed at Adam. "I am not proud of what happened to Dr. Drake Ramoray, or why. You see, I was interviewed by Soap Opera Digest and I explained that I made up most of my lines. At first, I was proud of it. But now I’m not."

"Could you give us an example?" Evelyn asked as she leaned over slightly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am finding it interesting."

"Sure, I’d love to." Joey cleared his throat. "One episode, where Alex was in an accident, one of the lines in the script was, "If we don’t get this woman to a hospital, she’s going to die." But I decided to make it, "If we don’t get this woman to a hospital, she’s not going to live."

"That’s kind of the _same_ thing!" Adam exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

"That’s exactly what _I_ thought." Joey admitted as he frowned slightly. "Once they found out, the writers didn’t approve, so my character had to be killed off."

"How did Dr. Drake Ramoray die?" Adam questioned Joey, wanting to know how his favorite character met his fate. "I missed the episode, and I want to know, just so I can prepare myself."

"He fell down an elevator shaft." Joey managed to say before face palming himself. "I still regret doing what I kept doing for so many episodes, to this day."

"Well, thank you for telling us a little bit about you." Evelyn spoke into the microphone. "We all found it very interesting. We will let you know."

"Thanks." Joey smiled as he walked off stage as the casting crew began to write down what they thought of his performance.

"I really hope Uncle Joey gets the role of Prince Charming." Emma crossed her fingers, hoping that her favorite uncle would emerge victorious and successfully claim the role of Prince Charming.

"Okay, here’s what I’m gonna do." Chandler said to the gang as they all turned around to face him. "If Joey doesn’t get the part, I’ll sue.” He added randomly. "But if Joey does get the part, I’ll shove a cake into Phoebe’s face."

"Well, that’s understa-- huh?" Phoebe exclaimed with wide eyes as everyone giggled slightly. "Why does it have to be _me_ having a cake shoved into my face?"

"Well, because you’ll find it funny." Chandler said randomly. "I mean, _come on._ You _loved_ shoving a cake into Joey’s face on _his_ birthday."

"True." Phoebe agreed as she nodded her head with a chuckle. "I’ll do it!"

"Great!" Chandler chuckled along as he clapped his hands together as everyone giggled slightly.

"I’m back, everybody!" Joey cheered with his arms out and his eyes closed, making a big smile appear on his face as everyone clapped. "So, what did you think?" He opened his eyes and looked at his friends with raised eyebrows "Did you like my performance?"

"It was brilliant." Phoebe responded kindly as she smiled at the love of her life, making Joey feel happy that he and Phoebe were married. "But I could’ve done better."

"Really?" Joey questioned with a raised eyebrow, making Phoebe do nothing but grin in response.

"Nah, just kidding." Phoebe replied with an awkward laugh, making herself wonder if she was kidding or not. "That was very sweet of you to sing _Take Care Of Yourself_ by Rory Flanagan as your audition, as a tribute to everyone here, including my mom."

"Well, let’s just see if you’re telling the truth, Pheebs, right after you get a cake shove a cake in your face, if Joey does get the role." Chandler said to the crazy woman, reminding everyone what was going to happen to Phoebe if Joey did get the role of Prince Charming. "If he _doesn’t_ , I’m just gonna sue and hopefully win the lawsuit."

"Oh, trust me." Rachel responded as she widened her eyes slightly, with her arm over Ross’s shoulder. "You will not. I’m sure the judge would find that to be the strangest case of all time."

"Yeah, he would dismiss it as soon as he hears the reason why his time is being wasted.” Monica agreed as she nodded her head as she twirled her hand around. "I bet he would be like," Monica then slammed her hand on the wall as if she were a judge about to dismiss a case " _Dismissed!_ " She added in a gruff-like voice, trying to do her best impression of a man. "This is a complete waste of time. I gotta get some soup."

"Chicken, please." Phoebe said randomly, hoping everyone would find it amusing, to no avail, wondering why she said it in the first place.

"Well, let’s head back to the apartment and wait for the phone to ring." Ross smiled as he gestured to the doors they had entered through and exited the auditorium before finding themselves outside the theatre completely.

"Wait, wait, wait." Joey repeated as everyone stopped in their tracks, wondering why Joey had made them stop walking along the streets of New York. "Back there, did I hear that Chandler was gonna sue if I didn’t get the role, and that if I did, then Phoebe would get caked in the face?"

"You sure did." Chandler confirmed with a smile, making Joey nod his head in response.

"Why? You like that idea?" Rachel asked as she moved her head slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No." Joey replied with a straight face, making everyone crease their faces in confusion. "I _love_ it!" He then exclaimed while laughing. "That is brilliant! That is one of the best ideas I have ever heard!"

"If you want, you can cake Phoebe in the face, seeing as she is your wife." Chandler suggested as he held his hand out, offering to hand the position of cake thrower over to his best friend.

"Well, sure! I mean come on! I’d love to!" Joey smiled as he gestured to himself. "Get ready, Phoebe, you’re gonna taste delicious when we’re done with you!"

"Don’t I already taste delicious while we’re doing it in bed?" Phoebe asked her husband, making everyone exclaim in response, shuddering slightly, even though they were happy for Joey and Phoebe to be married, both feeling happy for each other.

"Pheebs!" Joey pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, closing his eyes. "You promised you wouldn’t say it like that while we’re with the gang."

"I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it." Phoebe apologized as she made a frown appear on her face. "There was a lot of talk about cake, and you know me, I love cake!"

"True." Joey agreed as he nodded slightly with raised eyebrows. "And if I do get the part, I’ll make sure I taste delicious in bed, too!"

"Eww, Joey!" Monica exclaimed as everyone made faces of disgust, feeling uncomfortable with what Joey had just said.

"I’m sorry! I was thinking about cake!"

****  
  


"Hey, you." Quinn said happily to Rachel as she saw her wife walking towards her with a smile on her face. "How did you do?"

"I killed it." Rachel responded, pulling Quinn closer for a kiss, pressing her hand on her wife’s white dress, admiring her brown leather boots. "Nice boots, babe."

"Aww. Thanks, Rach. Just bought ‘em."

"I’m just gonna say it. If I don’t get the part, I am just going to sue, and tell them that I have rights."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my ridiculously attractive wife?" Quinn teased as she giggled slightly, making Rachel chuckle in response.

"Very funny, Quinn." Rachel said with her eyes closed before they kissed each other again. "Now, let’s get back to the apartment so we can help your mom unbox in her apartment, and then we’ll all unpack our apartment after we’ve put everything together in her apartment."

"Sounds good." Quinn answered back happily as they exited the theater, with their arms touching each other’s shoulders, feeling very happy that they were Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Quinn. Thank you for proposing to me." Rachel cooed as she kissed Quinn’s cheek. "I will never forget that memory for as long as I live. I will also never forget the cake we had on our wedding day. Your mom is such a good baker when it comes to baking chocolate cakes."

"Well, that makes sense." Quinn smiled. "You have asked her to make one for you every year on your birthday, and on our anniversary, you just can’t seem to get enough of that cake."

"I can’t help it! It’s so good!" Rachel exclaimed as she leaned further into Quinn’s side. "Just like you are when we kiss. You are one awesome kisser, Quinn Fabray."

"It's Quinn _Berry_ -Fabray."

"Right. I still need to get used to saying that, and we’ve been married for almost six years!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights of the lyrics to the songs that are in this chapter. All credit goes to the original owners. I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! If you have any requests, then please let me know in the comment section below!! Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! If you are a fan of Glee or The Big Bang Theory, I really hope you'll enjoy The Mathematical Neighbor which is a crossover with Glee and The Big Bang Theory!! I hope you'll enjoy them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! Please feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I really hope you'll enjoy my Glee story which is also a crossover with The Big Bang Theory called The Mathematical Neighbor!!


End file.
